Fillers
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: for those that are in love with or highly like my story Failure, I have finally decided to add my little side stories to the mix. Which consist of the other pairings and how they came to be.


Crazyfaucet: For those that are in love with or highly like my story Failure,

_**Crazyfaucet: for those that are in love with or highly like my story Failure, I have finally decided to add my little side stories to the mix. Which consist of the other pairings and how they came to be such as Jaden and Katie, Syrus and Jamie and lastly Jim, Sydney and Tyranno. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

**When Katie met Jaden - Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry, alright. Geez, don't get you panties in a knot." I said to my parents as I sat at the kitchen table trying to ignore their obnoxious yelling. I mean, it's not like this sorta thing hasn't happened before. So, maybe I over shot the bottle rocket this time and just maybe instead of shooting over the building it landed in the air duct and just so happened to blow up half of my school. Usually my aim is much better and the rocket flies over the building well, ninety percent of the time anyways. Damn it! The only time that extra ten percent had to kick in!

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Well that is just great! I would love to live in a world where sorry's and thank yous paid the expenses. But that isn't the way the world works now is it. Well, Kaitlyn Kinomoto you are grounded from this point forward until the day you graduate…university!" My father is such a joke. I mean come on, who voices those kinds of opinions during the chewing out of his daughter, seriously! I mean for god sake, he was already pacing the room like a madman and fuming like no tomorrow.

"Jonathan, grounding her is not the best idea," Thank you mom! I never thought she would be on my side she usually thinks dad's punishments are just fine. "Remember last time, she snuck out of the house and only landed into more trouble."

"Oh ya…." How did I get to be born into a family with such a flakey father? Though, I really shouldn't be a reason for me to be complaining, right? "Well then, how about we send her abroad for schooling. Not that we have any other choice, you've been expelled from all the other high schools in the state!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; they were shipping me off to some boarding school! How could they do that to me! Do they have ANY idea what that does to your social status?! I'm going to be branded a nerd. ARG!!

"How about this one called Duel Academy, it looks quite nice and tuition isn't as expensive as I expected it to be." I can't believe he was showing mom that pamphlet, how could he even consider a school as NERDY as Duel Academy! I will probably be mocked for all eternity.

"Oh my, it's gorgeous! Yes, we are defiantly sending you there, Katie. You're also getting a double education so it's even better!" Why mom was so enthusiastic about this I'll never know. She was practically shipping me off to hell, I don't even think she knew that I never dueled a day in my life. (Actually, she wouldn't know) She doesn't know anything about me. She's always working, same with Dad and they never pay attention to me other than when they get a phone call that I've blown something up at school. I hate them and I hate that they don't know anything about their own daughter! I just wanna scream.

"The next boat out of duel academy is in a couple of days, just in time for the new semester to start. How convenient is that!" April is when their new school year starts, actually?! What's up with that? And I could have sworn that they started in September. Where are my parents sending me, I just hope it's not too far away that I can't visit my friends on the weekend. Who am I kidding, it's boarding school, this is gonna suck balls!

"Welcome students to a new year at duel academy. I am honored to see so many new faces this year." He couldn't really be this cheerful about seeing all these new students even though he is the chancellor. Hm. This red blazer itches like crazy! Do they even invest in new ones or are these ex-students' hand me downs. I really hope they aren't.

"Hey, you must be one of the new kids here; my name is Jaden, what's yours?" Where did he come from, I didn't see him around me a moment ago, damn I gotta watch my step. Why should I introduce myself to you, mop head, I don't even know you. Well actually, I do know you now, but still.

"Uh, I'm Katie, nice to meet you Jaden." What the fuck?! I said I wasn't going to introduce myself, what the hell has gotten over me?! It has to be that smile plastered on his face. It's so damn, infectious! It's making me want to smile back at him. Don't do it, don't you dare smile.

"You know, Katie, you have a …. a…. um…" I can't believe it, he's blushing, do I have something in my teeth that he saw when I went against my will and smiled. Damn Jaden, damn Duel Academy! But you know, this Jaden fellow isn't too shabby to look at, better than those guys back home. "Um…I see you're wearing a red blazer too! How about I show you to the red dorm and I show you around. This is my third year you know, I don't mean to brag but I know this campus pretty well."

I shrugged, it beats getting lost. The campus was gigantic and I'm a little sleepy, so getting there fast would probably be the best thing possible. Can't believe he was so happy to escort me, I mean it's not like I'm anyone special. I'm just one in the sea of thousands of newbies.

"This is the Obelisk blue dorm as many call it. It's the coolest dorm here with some of the best food, but don't get me wrong the Ra yellow dorm as amazing food too! I've only eaten there once when Bastion invited me and Sy., that was a good day. I'm sorry I am rambling aren't I, you don't even know who I'm talking about."

Yes, you were rambling. "Don't worry about it. I would like to meet this Bastion and 'Sy' you were talking about. You mentioned them non-stop all the way out here." I couldn't help but smile again. He's just that type of person you just can't stop smiling around. It kinda makes me feel good. I should try smiling more.

We walked quite a distance before we arrived at the Red dorm. And I was kinda glad for that since the shape of the red dorm was in, meant that I wouldn't have to deal with preppy losers...until I met Princeton. And of course Jaden had to introduce us the moment Chazz came out of his own addition to the Red dorm. Where did a kid with that much money get off living in a dump out here?

That was until I looked around me, I was going to live on the sea side. It has been my dream since as long as I can remember! The cool salty breeze flying through my hair while the splashes of water gently sprayed my face as I woke up in the morning, plus I could go for a jog into the forest. This was going to be an experience of a life time! Note to self, thank mom and dad.

"So what do you think, Katie?" Jaden just happened to ask while I was in awe. So I didn't notice that I hugged him and pretty tightly too I might add. I just couldn't get over how exciting it was gonna be living by the sea side. Maybe I should sell seashells too!

"Jay I just love it! I'm so excited! Where's my room so I can settle in?" I don't think I have ever been more enthusiastic in my life time. It was truly a sight to behold. Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks. I was all alone. No part of my home in (insert state here) was with me. Suddenly, out of the corner of my tear soaked eyes, I saw that jerk Princeton roll his eyes at me. The nerve of this guy! He walked towards us and when I least expected it he did the unthinkable.

"What was that for, Chazz? She's obviously homesick. You didn't have to hit her!" At times like these I'm glad Jaden was here. To stick up for me like that was very kind. Damn it! I can't believe I let another smile stretch across my face like that. ARG! Then the unmentionable happened, he hugged me but that wasn't the weird part, you see, I hugged him back. I don't remember the last time I hugged anyone! Okay, maybe it was last month and maybe it was more than a hug, but I don't want to go into it. That's private.

I felt uncharacteristically sad when Jaden let go of me, I hate to admit it, but it felt right hugging him. What am I saying?! I just met him and already I'm having these kinds of feelings for him. There is nothing special about Jaden. NOTHING!

"Are you alright, Katie? Don't get yourself dizzy from all that shaking of your head there." I'm trying to hid the blush on my face, stupid… wait, was he just blushing again. Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad. I have a crush on a total flake. Cynthia is gonna have a fit if she finds out. That's right, Cynthia, my ex- best friend. We've known each other since the first grade but see what makes her my ex-bestfriend was she was in on the bottle rocket thing and told me where to aim. You can put together the rest, hopefully.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." I don't know what that Princeton kid's problem is, but it's definitely irritating me. Then after giving me a knowing smirk he walks away, what kinda loser is he. Damn and I have to live with him. GRAH! You know, Jaden may not look it but he's quite bold, you see, he took my hand (which made my heart thud against my chest.) and led me to my room.

He opened the door for me too, talk about a gentleman, but once it swung open I think I was about to puke or was really nauseous, either one, actually, it's the same thing. HA! Oh man, it's affecting my way of thinking. This is bad news, very bad news.

"So, this is your room. It's pretty cozy actually, once you get used to the cockroaches." Cockroaches, is he serious! I can feel my breakfast rising into my throat. I wish he'd shown me where the washroom is first. "Katie, you look really pale, how about I take you to the cafeteria. We can sit down and eat something; all of this has made me really hungry."

As I soon found out, Jaden's true heart was in his stomach. He just loves to eat. Of course I should have known that before when the first thing I really talked to him about was food (more like he talked to me about it). Anyways, it had been a while since I entered Duel Academy now and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

All the students are so nice here, well except for Princeton who needs an attitude check but there seems to be more to it then he's letting on. Wonder if it's abusive parents…he always seems to be holding his arm and when I walk to gym class with Jaden he never seems to wear shorts? Holy shit! That reminds me! I have P.E. CRAP! And I'm late! Must. Finish. Lunch. Quicker. AH!

Damn it! I'm getting cramps from running so fast! Really shouldn't have been day dreaming I should at least save it for class! Nah, I sleep during class… OH DAMN IT! I'm developing Jaden's habits! That's what I get for spending most of the semester with him. Yah, the two of us became really good friends! He's so quirky and sweet and cute and oh my god! I'm gushing over Jaden! I can't let anyone see me, especially Alexis! Oh man, that chick has been crunching on Jaden since forever! She's so funny to watch! But still It's so embarrassing!!

Ah there it is! The girls' locker room! Safety at last! Alright, left 34, right 18 and left again 4. Ah ha! My gym clothes, oh beautiful sweat how I need to wash thee out of thine clothes! Will those chicks stop staring at me! GRAH! So I smell my gym clothes, maybe they should smell theirs too! Then maybe they'd know when to wash theirs.

Oh man, I'm beat! Playing as striker is hard work, not that I wasn't pro at it but all that running. Ah beautiful artificle grass, where have you been all my life! 'Hey Jaden!" I called as he looked down on me with that big goofy, lovable smile on his face. He looked kinda assumed that I was laying on the ground. Well wouldn't you if you were just exhausted. Then I got an idea. "HEY!" he screamed as I pulled on his leg so he lost his balance and fell down beside me, but more like on me because he was standing right over top. That made everything just a tad bit awkward.

"Hey, Katie." The poor boy was stammering as he layed beside me. This was not a good sign. Had he eaten some bad fish and was now dying with only 48 hours to live. I began to panic! What would I do without Jaden here at school! I would have to hang around with losers like Jamie and Syrus. I cannot bare the thought to that. "I was wondering, Katie, if you wanted to have a duel sometime."

He was blushing! Oh my lord, he was asking me out. I could feel my own face heating up. Is this what I have been waiting for?! I don't know! I don't want to hurt him, "Yes, Jaden I would love to have a duel with you some time. " I was grinning and HEY! My mouth isn't listening to me again! But to hell with it! I love Jaden, more than anything!

"Really?! Oh that's great, Katie! Where should I meet you, in the arena or at your dorm room?" He was so excited that he began to hug me so tight it was hard to breath.

"My dorm. " I smiled at him, hugging him back.

"It's a date then!" He replied with his large goofy smile again as he picked me up off the ground then running over to tell Chazz the good news. I do not know what Jaden say in that Princeton fellow, but why did it matter, I was going out with Jaden Yuki. Life was sweet.

--


End file.
